General House Feats
DESPERATE GAMBLE [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Level 20, Shonen Gamble '''Benefit: '''Upon failing, but not critically failing, any single roll the user of this feat may attempt a Shonen Gamble which will turn their failure into an opening for a critical success or failure. '''Special: '''If the user has this feat and the feat Twice per Day the user may reattempt a failed Shonen Gamble, exhausting their use of Twice per Day. '''Limit Break [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Level 25+, Must be renamed to suit the individual in order to purchase. '''Benefit: '''Once per day as a free action the user of this feat may surpass their normal limits. For one round they can ignore the skill cap and gain a bonus to all their skills equal to half their ranks in that skill rounded up. Additionally, they gain a unique benefit for one round which is specific to the character taking the feat. '''Amador: '''For one round Amador does not have a cap on Double Up and can put as many gravity actions as he likes into any activity. '''Malcolm: '''For one round Malcolm heals so quickly that he returns to max health and can ignore any damage done to him during that round. '''Mer: '''For one round Mer gains a sort of synesthesia allowing her to see sound and experience it on a more intimate level. She gains +10 to spot, listen, and perform. While in this state she can command sea kings without being in danger. After she issues the commands sea kings will appear to execute them as best they can in 1d6-1 rounds. '''Omicron: '''Heals to full health as he splits into two complete persons, each is able to act independently of the other. At the end of the round the copy of Omicron dissolves into ash and the original Omicron gains the copy's memories. '''Quincy: '''Quincy releases four threads which can move up to his base movement speed away from him. These threads will take a vague wire-frame like shapes resembling Quincy and his weapons, then mirror his actions including his rolls. '''Sanyu: '''A storm rapidly forms above Sanyu. He is struck by lightning activating his Electric Shield as well as arcing off him to strike any person within 5 ft dealing lightning damage to them and knocking them 10 ft away. For one round lightning arcs down from the storm to strike any person Sanyu attacks effectively adding full lightning damage to all his attacks. '''Skylar: '''For one round Skylar's personal smoothness is doubled. She is able to move to her full run speed in place of her free 5ft step. Light slips around her so she becomes invisible. '''TWICE PER DAY [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Rank 7 in at least one haki '''Benefit: '''Once per day select one of your once per day abilities and use it a second time. '''BLINDING AURA [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Rank 7 Mantra, Conqueror's Haki '''Benefit: '''Once per hour as a free action the user of this feat can flare their lifeforce cutting roughly a day from their lifespan each time it is used. When flared their aura becomes like a beacon to users of mantra and even those close to developing mantra. Any persons with mantra within 10 feet of the user or within 20 feet and looking directly at the user are blinded for the next round. This ability acts as a taunt on its own, prompting will saves from all hostile mantra users able to observe the Blinding Aura user. When used alongside taunt it grants a bonus to that taunt equal to the users' Ranks of Conqueror's Haki X Their Cha Mod. '''Special: '''If the user has rank 7 Conqueror's Haki this feat may be used twice per hour. '''MOMENTUM [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Run, Mobility, Level 20+ '''Benefit: '''The user may add their momentum to the strength of a single melee attack. Though their momentum may be divided between multiple attacks in certain circumstances such as using Spring Attack, etc. For every 30ft per round of their total velocity '''toward their target they gain +1 to their attack, +1d6 to their damage. All of their kinetic energy is transferred to the target causing the user to abruptly come to a stop. Half of the bonus damage is dealt back to the user as recoil. Note: This can only be applied to attacks which deal mostly kinetic damage. For example, a flamethrower or laser will not do more damage by adding momentum. SHÔNEN GAMBLE [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Level 15, Must have at least 1 attribute score of 20 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Once per day the player can now attempt an extremely risky maneuver in hopes of achieving something astonishing, this maneuver must be explained to and approved by the DM. This can be used with any skill or feat but can be applied only to a single roll. When this ability is activated their roll is replaced with a 1d2. A 1 represents a critical failure and a 2 represents a critical success. After performing this feat roll a second 1d2, if 2 this feat may be used again. '''Special: '''When used on an attack roll, the user may take the maximum penalty on Power Attack or Vital Attack since that penalty is irrelevant to their success or failure. '''VITAL ATTACK [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisites: '''13 DEX or WIS '''Benefit: '''Allows the user to aim for more vital targets that reduce their overall chance of hitting the target. On your action, before making attack rolls for a round, you may choose to subtract a number from all ranged attack rolls and add the same number to all ranged damage rolls. This number may not exceed your ranged attack skill ranks. The penalty on attacks and bonus on damage apply until your next turn. '''Special: If you attack with a two-handed weapon, or with a one-handed weapon wielded in two hands, instead add twice the number subtracted from your attack rolls. DESPERATE PARRY [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Attack or Unarmed Strike rank 20 or higher. Any feat which increases their total number of attacks per round. '''Benefit: '''After failing a defense roll the user may attempt to parry the same attack at a -5. This puts them off balance so that all additional parry attempts made that round have the same penalty as does their first attack the following round. This can be used more than once but the penalties stack. '''PARRY TARGET [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Attack or Unarmed Strike rank 20 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Once per round as a free action the user of this feat may select a single target. When parrying attacks from that target they do not need to sacrifice attacks from their next turn, though they must still sacrifice 1 to perform Opening Counter. Due to their focus on this target they lose 1/5th of their defense. '''IMPROVED POWER ATTACK [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisites: '''Power Attack, STR 20, Attack Skill Rank 20 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Doubles the efficiency of power attack. Such that one-handed weapons now add twice the number subtracted from attack rolls and two-handed weapons now add four times the number subtracted. '''Special: '''This feat may be take a second time so long as the user has Rank 25 or higher skill. This second rank increases the efficiency again by the same amount that is one-handed weapons now add three times the number subtracted from attack rolls and two-handed weapons now add six times the number subtracted. '''IMPROVED VITAL ATTACK [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisites: '''Vital Attack, DEX or Wis 20, Ranged shot Rank 20 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Doubles the efficiency of vital attack. Such that one-handed weapons now add twice the number subtracted from attack rolls and two-handed weapons now add four times the number subtracted. '''Special: '''This feat may be take a second time so long as the user has Rank 25 or higher skill. This second rank increases the efficiency again by the same amount that is one-handed weapons now add three times the number subtracted from attack rolls and two-handed weapons now add six times the number subtracted. '''HEROIC SKILL Benefit: '''The player may select one primary skill or secondary skill and gain a bonus to it equal to their level divided by 2 rounded down. This feat can only be taken once for a primary skill and once for a secondary skill. '''AS THE DEAD Prerequisites: '''Hide and Move Silently 20+ Ranks, Rank 7 Mantra, Will Save 20+ Ranks, Slip into the Shadows '''Benefit: '''Gain the ability to obscure your life force making you difficult to detect with Mantra. Opponent's may only apply half their active mantra bonus to spot checks and defense rolls against you in most circumstances as well as eliminating their ability to detect your location, but not your presence, when outside of their normal line of sight. This ability requires a Will Save DC 15 every 10 minutes it is used, you may take a 10 on this check, however, the DC increases by 5 each time. The DC increase does not reset even if you fail or stop using the ability for an extended period, it can only be reset by 6 or more hours of sleep. Critical successes can be banked to negate failures. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken more than once. Taking it a second time eliminates their active mantra bonus to spot or defend against you. Additionally, enemies can no longer detect your presence via mantra. '''MANTRA SMOKER Prerequisites: '''Both ranks of As The Dead '''Benefit: '''You may now obscure the presences of your level divided by 3 rounded down, targets (Including yourself), these targets must be within 100 ft. However, your targets only gain the first rank of As the Dead. The Will Save DC starts at 25 and increases by 5 each time. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken a second time to allow both ranks of As the Dead to be extended to selected targets. '''HEROIC ATTRIBUTE Benefit: You gain +2 to the primary attribute of your choice. This feat cannot be taken more than once for the same statistic. Special: '''This feat can be taken a second time for the same attribute at level 20+ '''DEVASTATING VITAL SHOT [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisites: '''Ranged Shot 15+ Ranks, Lock On '''Benefit: This attack takes two full rounds to complete and the Marksman must be locked on to their target before use. The first full round the marksman will stand completely still, aiming the attack. If attacked or distracted the marksman will need to roll Will Save vs a DC of 18 to continue. On the second full turn the marksman may attack the chosen target within 100ft. The damage dealt is calculated by rolling the the normal attack damage (or that of an approved standard action ability) and multiplying the result by 5. The target may roll a reflex save vs your attack roll to only take half damage. After executing the attack the marksman cannot use it again for 1 hour. OPENING COUNTER [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Weapon Attack 10+ Ranks Benefit: '''Grants the ability to counter after a successful parry sacrificing a second attack from their next turn. On a successful parry the user may add the amount they beat the attack by to their counter attack. If the user of this feat beats the attacker's roll by 5 or more this second attack is automatically successful. '''DARING ADVANCE Prerequisite: '''18 Dex, Wis, Con, or Int '''Benefit: '''Now the player can use their armor or dodging ability to move within a hairs breadth of blows in order to create openings to attack. For every 2 points they remove from their defense till their next turn they may add 1 point to all their attacks for that round. The attack bonus may not exceed your defense skill ranks. '''PRECISE ATTACK Prerequisite: 18 Dex, Int, Wis, or Str Benefit: The character can now choose to strike more cautiously, increasing the chances of hitting a target but reducing damage done to that target and their number of attacks per round. If the player is using only one weapon this round they gain +1 attack for every point of damage reduced up to the minimum damage of your weapon and the bonus cannot exceed your relevant attack skill rank. If the player is using more than one weapon this round they must reduce their damage by 2 for every point added to attack. Due to the extra time invested in each attack using this ability reduces your total number of attacks that round by one when attempting multiple attacks. If the attack bonus gained by this ability is greater than +8 you lose a second attack for that round, a third for greater than +16, a fourth for greater than +24, a fifth for greater than +32, a sixth for greater than +40. Using this ability with other types of full-round attack or standard action attacks requires a movement action worth of preparation FUCK YOU BRUTUS! Prerequisite: Rank 20 Fortitude Save Benefit: Instead of dodging an opponents melee attack you may now simply allow them to hit you in order to create an opening. Upon being hit you take full damage, DR is NOT applied, and must roll a fortitude save vs a DC of 15 + your opponent's level. If successful you gain an attack of opportunity against the opponent. This attack of opportunity has a circumstance bonus equal to half the damage you take from the attack, up to a maximum equal to your level. This bonus is only applied the first time this technique is used against an opponent. Special: This ability may be used with incredible defense to gain the attack without taking damage. AURA LOCK Prerequisites: Observation Haki, Lock On Benefit: Due to the increased awareness provided by their Haki, the marksman can now lock on to a target as a swift action rather than a standard one. This feat can only be performed while using observation haki in its active form and only on targets which are within the user's haki range. Additionally using this ability reduces their observation haki bonuses by 5 till the beginning of their next turn. TEKKAI (IRON BODY) [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Defense 10 Ranks, Iron Skin Benefit: '''In place of rolling defense the Rokushiki user can declare Tekkai and gains DR equal to his/her character level + 5. The user must then declare Tekkai for all incoming attacks until the beginning of his/her next turn. '''MOBILE TEKKAI [ STANCE ] Prerequisites: '''Rokushiki Master, Tekkai, Defense 20 Ranks, Kami-E Bushin. '''Benefit: '''While in this stance, the user gains the benefits of Tekkai while retaining their ability to move and fight. When in this stance the lose -5 from their movement speed and cannot run. Additionally they cannot use Soru or Geppo while in this stance. Finally, the user can use Tekkai while in this stance. Effectively doubling their DR. '''SORU (SHAVE) [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Move Like Lightning, Run Benefit: Before rolling defense the user may perform a swift action and elect to use Soru. Upon a successful defense roll the user can instantly move to a location within half their movement range and avoid the attack. If they move out of the opponent's range the remaining attacks miss. This move can be used up to 4 times during a single round, allowing the user to move each time they are attacked. If this move is performed, the user can only execute a single move or attack action their next turn instead of the normal two. This move is so fast; to other characters it appears as if the soru user has teleported. SHADOW SHAVE[ MISC ] Prerequisites: Soru, Shadow Step, Slip into the Shadows, Hide Rank 17 Benefit: Instead of rolling defense the user may perform a swift action and elect to use Shadow Shave. The rogue must execute a successful Hide check vs the target’s attack roll. If the rogue fails they are hit by the attack and return to standard shave or normal defense. If the rogue succeeds, the attack misses and the rogue can move a distance up to their total movement speed in order to be 5ft behind the attacker or in another hiding spot. In addition, if the player moves behind the attacker and the attacker was executing an all-out-attack, the action is immediately canceled due to the confusion and new positioning. If the player moves to a hiding place the attacker must make a successful spot check vs the user's hide to continue their attack. If this move is performed, the user can only execute a single move or attack action their next turn instead of the normal two. WHIRLING FRENZY [ BUFF ] Prerequisite: Reflex Save 5 Ranks, Lightning Reflexes Benefit: Once per day this feat allows player to enter a frenzy and temporarily gain a +4 bonus to STR and DEX and a +2 dodge bonus to defense rolls. While in a frenzy the character makes one additional attack per round at their highest base attack bonus. The extra attack and all other attacks made during that round suffer a -2 attack penalty. This Frenzy lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character's new reflex modifier. ADVANCED COMBAT MEDIC [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Heal 9 Ranks Benefit: The Combat Medic feat now heals 1d8 + Wis Mod hp or % of target's total hp per 4 character levels. Up to a max of 5d8 HP and 4d8 %. Roll your heal skill vs a DC of 12, this DC increases by 4 for each d8 after the first. For example if a level 12 Medic rolls a 19 they heal for 2d8 instead of 3d8. STUNNING ROAR [ DEBUFF ] Prerequisite: '''Battle Cry, Intimidate 8 Ranks '''Benefit: As a standard action the warrior may attempt to roar with all their strength, intimidating their enemies. All enemy targets within 30ft can roll a will save vs a DC of 14 + the warrior’s level. If they fail, they are stunned for the number of rounds which they lost the DC check by up to a max of 5 rounds.